ssvinemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vine
Appearance: Vine is a typical Saiyan with spiky black hair that turns a greenish blonde when he transforms into a Super Saiyan. He has 4 traditional appearances, one wearing blue, gold, and green Saiyan armor with a red V drawn over the right breast over a black jumpsuit, one wearing a green tunic (similar to Link from the Legend of Zelda),and a red belt over the same jumpsuit, a traditional turtle uniform, and a unique set of armor patterned after a dragon. He wears a red headband that once belonged to his father, Leaf, with all 4 appareals. History: Vine is a pure blooded Saiyan born on the Planet Vegeta. Despite being a full blood saiyan, Vine was born without a tail, a birth defect which many believed would result in Vine being a powerless mutt for the remainder of his life. Vine proved them wrong, excelling in combat and developing the extremely high level technique, Piledriver Thrust, at a very young age. Realizing this, Vine's father, Leaf, fled planet Vegeta in hopes that his son would become a force for good and not evil. Years after Leaf's death at the hands of a cruel band of Saiyan renegades, Vine would track the renegades down and accidentally destroy the planet they were hiding on, along with all the people living on it. Shattered, Vine went into seclusion, seeking an opponent strong enough to end his life. He was shaken from his sadness when a galactic scourge known as Deathwatch appeared and began to devour several worlds. Vine intervened and forced Deathwatch back by using Advance Power and eventually Super Saiyan forms to combat the menaces power. Deathwatch eventually turned his attention to Earth and Vine followed where he met many friends. Their battle continues on Earth to this day. Combat: Vine has a combat style similar to Trunks' in that his is extremely proficient in both weapon based and hand to hand combat. Vine is physically only on par with Vegeta, but is able to hold his own against far more powerful opponents due to clever tactics and a knowledge of several other battle techniques including Ninjutsu and Alchemy. He has yet to achieve Super Saiyan 2, but is able to take a form similar to it for brief instances by unleaching Advance Power 400% when in his Super Saiyan state. Techniques: 'Vine has invented many notable techniques, including Piledriver Thrust and Vulcan Kamehameha. His most powerful technique is Destructo Bomb. '' Kamehameha: One of Vine's most basic techniques which he learned from Goku shortly after his arrival on Earth. The technique is the same as the Kamehameha wave used by any other Dragon Ball Z hero. Vulcan Kamehameha: A more powerful variant on the Kamehameha wave in which Vine forms an Advance Power Aura around himself and fires a blast that is fueled by the entire aura. Though more powerful, it is also far more taxing due to the use of Advance Power. '' Piledriver Thrust:'' A move designed by Vine at a young age. Vine forms a football shaped ball of Ki in his hand which he then drives into enemies at close range. This technique has since been upgraded to Piledriver Double Thrust (a two handed variant) and Piledriver Punch (a technique where the Piledriver thrust aura expands, encasing Vine's entire arm in a green ki shell that he uses to punch his opponents with amazing force. '' Destructo Bomb:'' A technique that draws out outrageous amounts of a users latent energy into a massive Ki bomb. The technique bombards a users body with massive amounts of ki energy which in turn triggers every pain receptor in the users nervous system. The technique is extrodinarly painful and taxing and is only used as a last resort against the most powerful opponents. '''Transformations: Vine's main transformations are Super Saiyan and Advance Power. He is able to combine the two to achieve Super Saiyan 2 levels of power for short bursts. Super Saiyan: Vine's hair turns a greenish tint of yellow (similar to Broly's) and his energy levels and physical combat abilities greatly increase. Advance Power: Vine is encased in a green aura, not entirely unlike the Kaioken attack only green instead of red. This technique amplifies Vine's energy from 1.1 to 4 times his maximum level, but not increase Vine's physical bodies resistance to the energy proportionately. The result is an energy level far to strong for his body that can litterally tear him to pieces if the level is held for long periods of time.